Mischief and Spy
by crazyaboutto
Summary: Natasha was moving on her life until something happened. Loki was in prison but Odin gave him last chance to change. Will he use it? What happened to Natasha? Read and find out! A Blackfrost fiction
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Avengers fic. I don't own Avengers. Sorry about grammar. English isn't my native language._

_I have to tell you that I don't only ship Blackfrost. I ship hot ppl with other hot ppl. And I'll write Clintasha and Romanogers fic. So don't tell me "You can't ship someone with more than one person."_

_Plz review. Hope you to enjoy. ~ oxox crazyaboutto._

**CHAPTER 1**

**Natasha's POV**

"Hey there you are!" Clint hugged me tightly.

"Hey fella!" I hugged back. I missed him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

He pulled himself away. Looked at me and smiled."It's been a long time since you and me are going to mission." I smiled back. "So how are you? What are you doing? We couldn't talk much since New York."

"Oh, just having fun. Going uncover missions, kicking bad people's ass..."

"I'm glad that I'm not a bad guy. Because you couldn't kick my ass, Romanoff." He smirked. It made me chuckle. "And I would hurt your pretty face."

This time I smirked. "You wanna bet? Give me 30 seconds and I..."

Our conversation was interrupted by Director Fury. He looked Clint. "Agent Barton!" he turned to me "Agent Romanoff!" He handed us some files. "It's nice to see you two working together again. Anyway zit his is your mission. You will get into here. Quietly. I don't want another Budapest. Understood?" Clint and I both chuckled. Then we saw anger in Nick's eye. And we nodded. "This is Nikolai Stroganov." Fury showed us a few photos. "He has Russian nuclear missiles's codes. And he wants to sell them. Last week he found a customer. We don't know the buyer. But his code name is Rising Red. Tomorrow there will be selling. I want you to take that codes before it's too late. If you need, you can take a few agents."

"So where will we barge in?" I asked.

"Stroganov Industries in Russia. Codes are in 40th floor. There are security guards, cameras and possibly traps. Nikolai isn't so stupid. He is protecting codes very carefully. But you two can get in there and take codes without any problem." Fury replied.

"Why didn't you inform is a week ago?" Clint asked.

"I thought other agent can handle it. But I was wrong. Some of them ended up dead."

I looked at Fury. "Okay but we can't go Russia in time. We should go earlier."

"We are already going. 3 hours later we will be in Moscow, Russia. After that, you are all alone. Will you take agents with you?"

I looked Clint and he looked at me. We both said "Five" at the same time. This was our thing. We always can understand each other's opinions.

Fury looked at us. "Alright then. These are the best qualified agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. After you of course. Make your choice. You don't have much time." Fury left the room.

I looked at files. "Agent Gordan seems good. And Agent 12 is good. Now you pick up rest of all. I will check my weapons." I left the room to check my guns, widow bites.

3 hours later

"Gordan, 12! You two are coming with me. Barton we will take 40th floor. You take rest of building."

"Roger that Romanoff." Clint spoke. Teams were separated. Me, Gordan and Agent 12 went to stairs. I hoped that there won't be traps on stairs.

My team and I went to 39th floor. "Gordan and 12 you will go from stairs. I'll go from elevator. Guards will be distract." I went to elevator. Pressed 40th button. While elevator was going up, I hid in elevator shaft.

Elevator stopped and door opened. I heard some people were shouting. "OVER THERE!" I heard a gunfire. "I SHOOT ONE OF THEM!" That is Gordan or Agent 12. That means one of guards shot one of them. "WHATS THAT?!" "GO LOOK AT IT" I heard someone was approaching. I waited. He came to elevator. He came inside. "NOONE IS HERE!" Then I pulled him to elevator shaft and broke his precious neck. Other men shouted "SOMEBODY IS IN ELEVATOR! TAKE COVER!" I stopped hiding and got into elevator. As soon as I landed, I got out elevator and took cover.

I shot two of them and they shot agent 12. "HEY HAWKEYE!" I called him from our transmitter.

"NOT A GOOD TIME TASHA!" He responded. I could hear he was using his arrows.

"Listen Gordan and 12 is down. I need back up here."

"Okay... be... here..." Clint answered but I couldn't understand him.

"What? Clint WHATS GOING ON?" No response. "CLINT!" Again no response. Then a disturbing sound began. It wasn't from guards. They closed their ears, too. Then a rainbow colored light came down on me. "WHAT THE..."

**Clint's POV**

"Do everything to damage them." I yelled.

"Alright Hawkeye!" Agent Stinson spoke.

"HEY HAWKEYE!" Natasha called me from our transmitter.

"NOT A GOOD TIME TASHA!" I responded. I shot a guard with my arrow from head.

"Listen Gordan and 12 is down. I need back up here." Natasha spoke. God help her. If something happens to her, I don't know what to do?

"Okay! I will be right there." I answered.

Then I heard buzzing. "NATASHA! DO YOU COPY?! NATASHA!" God what's that sound? "NATASHA! NATASHA!" No response.

**Natasha's POV**

I didn't understand what's going on but I found myself in a big room which is gold colored and has high ceiling. Before I understand anything, someone spoke. "And this is the woman I'm talking about dad."

The sound is so familiar. I looked up to see who is talking. And when I see, I shocked. "Loki?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to know your opinions. Please review!_

**Natasha's POV**

I was on the floor. I couldn't move. I was shocked. "Loki" What the hell is going on here? I was in a big room which is gold colored and has high ceiling. There were Loki who was standing in front of a throne. Wait a sec! A throne?! You gotta be kiddin me!

"So what do you say father? Do I have your permission?" He asked a man who has one eye like Nick Fury and has grey beard. I looked for escapes. But there is no way I can escape. The place I was standing was really high.

"Introduce her to us, son!" The man was sitting on a golden throne. I looked around the room. I saw 3 men and a woman. I've seen them before. They were with Thor in New Mexico. They are good people. Thor mentioned about them. The woman is Sif. Man who looks like Jackie Chan is Hogun. The big guy is Volstagg. Yellow haired guy is Fandral. But why were they with Loki? Thor told me and other avengers that his friends don't like Loki.

Loki walked towards me. "Get up Natalia." He said softly. I didn't stand up. Why would I do something that monster says? "I said get UP!" He said angrily but I didn't move again. Then I must pissed him off because he held my arm. Squeezed my arm. It hurt a little bit. But I was used to that. He Pulled me. Made me stand up on my feet. "Walk!" He whispered. I did what he said.

"If you ever call me Natalia again, I will cut your tongue." I whispered.

Loki made me stand in front of the old guy. "Kneel!" He whispered.

"Make me!" I answered.

He was about to kick my knees to make me kneel, the old guy interrupted. "Enough!" Then Loki became a good boy. "I'm sorry for this, Lady Natalia. Let me introduce myself. I am Odin Borson. King of Asgard, Guardian of the Nine Realms."

So I'm in Asgard. But where is Thor? Anyway I have to do something to understand why am I here? "Please do call me Natasha. That's my name. Natalia is past." I knelt. "It's honor to meet you The King of Asgard." I stood up. "Mind if I ask why if I am here?"

"I wanted to meet my daughter-in-law." WHAT THE FUCK?

"IM SORRY BUT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

I must make him angry because Odin stood up and hit his scepter on ground. And it made echo. "That's enough. Watch your language young lady!" Then he calmed down. I must admit I was scared. "You know what are we talking about. It's about your marriage with Loki. He chose you, Lady Natasha." What the hell? That didn't happen. I looked at Loki with mix of surprise and anger. He smirked. Bastard!

**Earlier that day...**

**Loki's POV**

I was sitting and reading another book. Since the day I came here, Asgard cell, I read 15 books. Someone came to visit me. Who could that be? "Why are you here Odin? Do you enjoy me suffering?" Father came to my cell. Probably he wanted to see me suffering.

"I am your father Loki. Maybe not biologically but I raised you Loki." He seemed calm. I am talking like he is my father when he isn't around. I don't want him to see me calling him father.

"So why are you here Father? To mock me?!" I stand up and walked toward to him.

"I wanted to see my son."

"Well Thor isn't here, is he?" I said. "You can go now." He didn't move.

"YOU ARE MY SON LOKI!" He seemed angry and sad at the same time.

"No I AM NOT! ALL THESE YEARS YOU LOVED THOR MORE! HE MADE MISTAKES AND YOU FORGAVE HIM! I MADE A MISTAKE AND YOU PUT ME IN A CELL!" I yelled.

He didn't give reaction. "I am here to offer you a chance." I wasn't expecting that.

"What kind of offer is that?" I questioned.

"I want your redemption. Frigga wants your redemption."

"Yeah yeah. Let's pass this, shall we?" I didn't want to here any other words.

He seemed like he didn't hear me. "You will get a friend. Whoever you want. I heard something about your girl friend. She seems though. She can help you." I know who is he talking about.

"Actually we had something back in Midgard." I smirked. "We did enjoyable things that I can't tell you. And she aborted its results." I lied. I know that my father doesn't like things like these. But there is a reason why I lied. I had something for her. She is beautiful. Has nice ass. I undressed her while she was talking with me in Hellicarrier. "I had something for her, father. So does she but she didn't accept me as who I am." I tried to fill my eyes with tears. And I did. This is my chance to get out of this disgusting place.

Father seemed to believe me. "If this is how you feel about her. We will get her here. And you will marry. My first grandson is taken away from me. I won't that happen again." He believed me. What a fool he is. He turned to guards. "Free him!"

"But sir..." Guards hesitated.

"I said free him!"

They opened the cell's windows. I turned to my father and hugged him. "Thank you Father. You will see. I will change." I could run away. But after Odin's words about "marrying with her" and at the same time I won't run or hide from anybody.

"Shall we get her here son?"

"Of course father. It's about the time."

We went to throne room. Father called Sif and Warriors Three. They surprised when they saw me free. Sif talked. "Why is he here?"

"You will see Sif." Then he turned Warriors Three. "Please calm down and wait. You will understand why Loki isn't in his cell."

Mother showed up. She surprised to see me. Then she came to me and hugged tightly. Then she turned to my father. "What is going on Odin?"

"You will be happy when you understand, my dear." Mother went to father's side. "HEIMDALL! NOW!"

Heimdall opened a portal. Seconds later she was here. "And this is the woman I'm talking about dad." I introduced her to them.

She was shocked. "Loki?!" Poor Natasha Romanoff or should I say Natalia Romanova. She doesn't have any idea what will happen to her?

_Like it? Review please. OXXO_


End file.
